


The Mysterious Twins

by Aliza_Ubaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 15 years later, Eloping, F/M, M/M, Running Away, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliza_Ubaid/pseuds/Aliza_Ubaid
Summary: After Draco’s father started nagging him to get a pure-blood wife,so that he could ‘Be there for his sons wedding instead of Azkaban.’He eloped with his secret lover out to France,where no one knows them.Everyone thought both of them had been kidnapped by leftover Deatheaters and after neither had been found,they had been pronounced dead.15 years later,a set of fraternal twins arrive at Hogwarts,changing everyone’s perspective on the situation.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda like my other story called ‘A secret’,but in this one they never return.Instead they send their children to Hogwarts.

**The day after the war.**

”I’m not gonna do it father!” He cried. Draco knew his father would be going to Azkaban, as he was one of the most loyal followers of Voldemort. Narcissa was already found not guilty, because she helped Harry Potter. Harry Potter, the same person who Draco had been dating since 6th year. Who had made a deal with Ginny that only Ginny, Harry and Draco knew.

”You are going to do it! I can not spend my only son’s wedding in Azkaban.” Lucius ordered his son. What could Draco say? ‘ _Father, I’m in love with a guy who has a fake girlfriend so that I wouldn’t get killed’._ No. he couldn’t say that.

_”_ Father, Mother. If you keep up with this I’m going to run away.” He wasn’t bluffing.

”I’d like to see you try! Now come on, son. Go to your room. Your wedding is in 2 days.” Draco ran away to his room and packed his bags. He apparated to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

”Harry!” His boyfriend came running down the stairs.

”Draco, what’s wrong?” Draco could hear the fear in his voice.

“Do the break-up thing with Ginny. Now!” Harry had a quizzical look on his face.

”Why? Draco, what’s wrong?” Draco started crying.

”M-my parents want me to get married, so that my father could see my wedding before he goes to Azkaban. We should just run away...” The brunette was shocked.

”We can just do that! We have our whole lives here, our friends, our families. Teddy...” He tried to argue. At this point Draco was sobbing.

”Yes,we can. Just send Ginny an owl and leave everything else behind! We can elope, or do you prefer me get married to someone else?...” He rambled.

”No! Draco, I love you! I can’t see anyone else being married to you. Alright, let’s do it. I’ll pack my bags, write a letter to Gin about the break-up and lets apparate to Muggle France.” The chosen one agreed.

”M-muggle?” He asked. ”Yes, muggle. There people wont know us, people wont want to know us, because in their eyes we are just normal citizens. Besides your family has homes in wizarding France.”

”I-I guess...C’mon let’s go.”

* * *

“Draco...Draco. come on, open your door. I know your mad at me and your father, but this is for the best.” Narcissa said in a soft voice.”Draco? Draco! Lucius! Draco isn’t opening his door.”

”What do you mean he is not opening his door?” He tried to open the door but it was locked. _Lucius, your a wizard. Just use Alohamora._ The voice in his head said. ”Alohomora!”

The two elder Malfoys searched the room, all that was there were a couple of his clothes and belongings. ”Draco’s run away...” Lucius said.

* * *

“Ginny, Dear! you got a letter.” Molly called out from the living room.

”Okay, I’m coming!” She responded back to her mother.

“Oh, it’s from Harry...” The youngest Weasley spoke.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope no one else sees this letter, because nobody except you should. Ginny, Draco’s parents want him to get married to a pure-blood witch and his wedding is supposed to be in 2 days. After hearing this,Draco apparated to my house and we decided to run away and elope. I can’t disclose where we are going, but just know we are safe. Just tell everyone that I sent you this letter to break-up. Let everyone else, don’t tell anyone, not even Hermione and Ron about the information you know about us. Whatever is published in the newspapers, let everyone else believe it. Just know we are gonna be safe. this is gonna be my last ever letter to you. I hope you understand. You were an amazing friend, to both Draco and I. We love you._

_From Harry._

On the inside, Ginny smirked a bit - only a bit, but she couldn’t help but cry. Not because she just broke up, because her friend can’t talk to her ever again. She was gonna make it seem as though she was crying because of the break-up.

”What’s wrong, Ginny?” Her oldest brother - Bill asked.

”Harry just dumped me.” She answered.

”What? No, he didn’t let me see that-“ Ron started reaching out for the letter, but luckily she grabbed it in time.

”Sorry, big bro. But we gotta respect his wishes. He specifically wrote that this letter is for my eyes only. I’m really sorry.” She said sobbing into her mother.

”Alright, then” The twins said simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 weeks later**

_THE CHOSEN ONE AND FORMER DEATHEATER GONE MISSING???_

_Yes,you heard that right.Both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have gone missing. Mr.Malfoy went missing 2 weeks ago, he was supposed to get married to Astoria Greengrass just 2 days later._

_Mr.Malfoy’s family have informed us that Mr.Malfoy went to sleep that night, but when his mother came to wake him up there was no sign of him and the door was locked .After using an unlocking spell, they went inside but only a few of his belongings were there. We have also been informed that he and his parents had a fight on a reason they refuse to disclose which could’ve led to him running away. They have also told us that Mr.Malfoy couldn’t have lasted this long without his parents and they have their suspicions about him getting kidnapped by some leftover Deatheaters, who were very loyal to the Dark Lord seeing as though he did help Mr.Potter in the War._

_Harry Potter’s close friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, as well the whole Weasley clan have told us that after he broke up with Miss.Ginny Weasley, no one had seen him. They thought that since they had just broken up, he needed time to himself but after a week his friends became worried and went to his house. After the wards let them in, they went inside to find only a few of his belongings left and not trace of him. He was officially reported missing a week ago._

_We have been informed that people think both of them have been kidnapped by the same people taken the timing.  
  
_

_This is Rita Skeeter signing off._

**One month after the paper had been published.**

_THE BOY-WHO-LIVED AND MALFOY HEIR PRONOUNCED DEAD!!!_

_Yes, both our saviour and the heir of the Malfoy bloodline have been pronounced dead by the Aurors and Minister of magic. After a month of trying to look for them, there has been no sign and people working at the ministry can’t even find a magic trace._

_The Aurors had been looking for both of them simultaneously, as there were suspicions that they had been kidnapped by the same people. We have been told by Narcissa Black(formerly Malfoy,who filed for divorce a few weeks ago) that her son had lived his life with magic and not having a magic trace means he is probably not alive. Whereas same goes for Mr.Potter._

_We give our deepest condolences to families and friends of the pair._

_This is Rita Skeeter signing off._

Draco sighed as he read the paper. The paper was in french but Draco could understand french. He translated the paper to his husband,who was pinching his nose.

”What are we gonna do now, Dray? The whole world thinks we are dead.” Draco put a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

”I have no idea...”

* * *

**15 years later**

“Happy 11th birthday Jamie and Luc.” Draco congratulated his sons, knowing what’s about to happen next. He and Harry were having troubles deciding which school to put their children into, in the end they decided Hogwarts. His children knew about magic and they often used it but they didn’t know about the war, or one of their fathers being a hero.

Suddenly 2 letters flew in that were addressed to James and Lucius. The children got excited and decided to open them. Their birthday was in May, so they had plenty of time.

**3 months later at Kingscross station**.

Draco and Harry were both wearing glamours because they knew they would be swarmed with reporters, if they did not.

”Bye Lucius, Bye James.” Harry said as they were getting ready to go. ”Now remember, avoid saying your last name at least until the sorting ceremony.”

”Yeah, dad. I remember.” James told him. ”You have told us many times. Bye father, we’ll miss you.”

”I’ll miss you too,James” Lucius started pouting as Draco said this. ”I’ll miss you to as well, Lucius” He, his husband and their daughter gave the twins a big hug.

”Bye-Bye J’mie.Bye-Bye Luci.”Lily, their youngest said. And then the 2 went to sit down and the train started.

”They grow up so fast Dray.” “I know, Love.”

When they were about to go they noticed their daughter with a boy her age.

”Whats your n’me?I am Lily.”   
  


“My n’mes Hugo! Nice to meet you.” He responded. The adults noticed that the child was alone and decided to ask him about his parents.

”Where are your parents Hugo?” The blond asked. ”They are waving my sister, Rosie, goodbye.”

”I think they are probably looking for you. What are their names?” The brunette raised an eyebrow.

”Won and H’rmine Weasley.” Harry’s heart dropped. Then he heard someone.

”Hugo! Hugo!” The woman exclaimed. He could recognise that voice anywhere.

”’Mione!” And before Harry could blink she had her wand drawn.

”Only close friends call me that, who are you and why do you have my son?” She picked up her son.

”Sweetie,your wearing glamours, she doesn’t know it’s you.” Draco whispered quietly, and suddenly Ginny appeared behind her.

”Gin...uh...Draysgreenapple.” It was a code word they used when he needed to talk to her or go to Draco. Only Ginny, Harry and Draco knew this.

”W-what?...” She was astonished and she pulled the two away leaving their daughter behind with Hugo while the children chatted.

”Harry and Draco, what are you doing here?” She asked sweetly. ”we came to drop our children off for their first year” And then the three hugged. ”You don’t know how much I have missed you two.” While Hermione looked at them puzzled.

”We have missed you too. And that’s Hermione? Wow, she has grown.” And at that very moment,Ginny hit them. ”Ow! Gin, what was that for?” Draco asked rubbing his shoulder to get rid of the pain.

Hermione ran towards them, with the children and scolded Ginny. ”I’m so very sorry sirs, my sister in law has a habit to hit people. Wait a second, have I ever met you before? you seem very familiar. Kind of like...”and her voice died down as a tear fell down her cheek.

”We should probably go... Come on, Lils” and she just watched as they left.

* * *

During the train ride, the twins decided to not to socialise as that would mean telling their whole name. The whole day was going great. They listened to everything their fathers’ told them(which was really unusual for James) and had a lot of fun at the train.

During the sorting ceremony, ”Weasley, Roseanne” “Gryffindor!”

And then McGonagall checked the list for the next name when her eyes widened. ”N-no...Its impossible.”Hagrid stood up and went to McGonagall. ”Minerva, what’s wrong? Your never like this.”

Then Minerva gave the list to Hagrid, Who stood in shock. ”Minerva, there has to be an error. All of us know they’re dead. We had a funeral for them. You were there, remember?”  
  


“But...the results are there, Rubeus. My system has never had an error. Why would it now?” She mused.

”I don’t know and even if they were alive, there’s no way they would be together.” He told her. She cleared her throat and Hagrid went back to his seat.

”Malfoy-Potter, Lucius” and as the name was said whispers and gasps could be heard form all over the hall. The twins were confused.

”Slytherin!” And he walked of. As Minerva said the next name, people were even more sceptical. ”Potter-Malfoy, James.”

”Gryffindor!” But the twins noticed something. Whenever someone else’s name was called, their house clapped but for the both of them, no one clapped. There were just whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day.**

The next day at breakfast everyone was getting letters and so did Lucius and James. The 2 knew what howlers were, that was exactly what they got.

When Lucius got his he was hesitant to open it and finally did.

_”Lucius Severus Malfoy-Potter,I’m so proud of you! In Slytherin just like me!” “Your saying it like you aren’t proud of James, you git.” “Of course, I’m proud of him, He’s like you a Gryffindor. James, honey don’t listen to your dad. I’m very proud of you! Im proud of both of you. Now it’ll be Lily, who breaks the tie.” “Draco, not everything is a competition!” “It’s a competition for me.”_ At this point the twins were already very embarrassed. ” _No, Lily! Don’t touch that! Thats your fathers wand. Oh and Jamie, Luc? Have fun at Hogwarts. I have told you it’s where I fell in love_ _maybe you can too.” “Harry James Potter! Stop embarrassing my children!” “They are my children too...” “well, I don’t care!”_

And the howler tore to shreds, everyone was looking at them. But...there was already another howler.

_“James, sweetie I’m so sorry on your Dad’s behalf, he insisted that we send you both howlers instead of just one.” “Draco Lucius Malfoy! What is the point of a howler If your just gonna apologise?” “I don’t know but I care for them and don’t want them to get too embarrassed.” “Dray, I think they are already pretty embarrassed.” “Harry, people think we are dead. If we keep saying each others names, they are just gonna figure it out.” “Says the one who said my name first!”_

“Wait,what? Dead?!” James exclaimed, but the howler continued.

” _You know what, scarhead? lets just tell everyone we are alive! What do you think about that Potter?” “I think that’s a great idea, Malfoy! Lets just tell them the people they had funerals for and cried over are still alive and just ran away.” “No need to be so sarcastic, Potter.This howler is nothing but us fighting.” “Let it stay that way.”_

And it ripped to shreds as they kept on fighting.

  
“James...do you know anything about the ‘the whole world thinks we are dead’ part?”Lucius walked towards his brother.

”No idea...” The teachers looked torn. ”I know about it.” The girl named Roseanne or Rose spoke.

”15 Years ago, after the war. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy went missing and were pronounced dead after some weeks.”

”Whats the war? I swear our parents refused to tell us anything about their Hogwarts time, except for the fact that he fell in love here. They don’t even let us look at British newspapers.” Lucius told everyone.

Another person from Ravenclaw spoke, ”So, you don’t know anything about the war that happened 15 years go?”

”Nope.” James said popping the ‘p’. ”My parents were Harry Potter’s friends...they still cry when they talk about him. For some reason, my aunt Ginny just...smiles.” Rose said again.

”Is Ginny short for Ginevra?” Rose hummed.

”Aunt Ginevra...My father talks about her...He says, without her, they couldn’t have been together.”James smiled at the memory, but then the headmistress makes them all settle down.

* * *

At lunch James had planned a prank which made McGonagall furious. ”Mr.Potter-Malfoy! I don’t care if it’s your second day,I’m calling your parents!” And Lucius was just whistling. Everyone gasped, this would be the first time anyone would see Harry Potter since his disappearance. 

  
  
As Harry and Draco walked through the halls, they could feel the eyes burning into them. They should’ve known this would happen, it was their fault they eloped.

”I can’t believe it. His second day and I already had to be called. This is all your fault,Potter.”

”It is not my fault, Malfoy. Its my idiot of a sons fault.”

”Finally, Something we agree on.”

”Do you think this is gonna be weird? I mean people thought we were dead for so long, and now it’s like we just came back from the dead with 3 children.”

”We had to do it someday, and of course it’s gonna be weird.”

”I just hope Hermione doesn’t kill me.” Draco chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ron, dear! Rose just sent us a letter!” A voice came from downstairs.   
  


“Really? Let’s read it!” The ginger said.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I’m having a lot of fun at Hogwarts, Alice - Uncle Neville’s daughter is also here. I also met a few new students, whose names should intrigue you. James Sirius Potter-Malfoy and Lucius Severus Malfoy-Potter, the two don’t know anything about the war or that your friend, Harry Potter saved us. They also got howlers in which their two dads were just arguing and saying something about being dead, just thought you should know. I love it here and it’s just how you described it, I can’t wait to see you again for winter hols._

_Love,Rose._

  
“W-what? I don’t think I read the letter correctly ‘Mione. Do I need to get my eyes checked?” He said dramatically.

”No, Ronald. I read the same thing.” Ron rubbed his eyes and reread the letter.

”Well, surely it’s not true. I mean I’m pretty sure, if Harry was alive, He would’ve told us.” Hermione patted her husband’s shoulder.

”Then maybe, we didn’t know him that well.”

* * *

“Can we come in?” Harry hesitated to say. _You haven’t spoken to her in 15 years, and you say ‘can we come in?’_ Draco’s expression showed.  
  


“Yes, please come in Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy. I need to talk to you about Mr.Potter-Malfoys behaviour.” Harry struggled to keep his laughter suppressed, at last he gave up.

”Harry!” Draco whisper-shouted nervously. ”She’s giving you the look!” When He realised McGonagall was glaring at him, he reluctantly stopped.Her clothes were shocking pink! And her hair was hot pink. Draco had been taught to keep a blank expression his whole life, to show no weaknesses. _Maybe that’s why he isn’t laughing._

“Can you see what he did to me, Mr.Potter?” She asked.

”I can certainly see that. Clearly, he was - ahem - _Pinking_ outside the box.” Harry responded while Draco chuckled.

Now it was Draco’s turn, “Headmistress, if he thinks this prank is acceptable, it’s just a _pigment_ of his imagination.” Both Boys giggled.

After McGonagall glared some more they stopped laughing. “This isn’t a matter of laughing boys! I want you to talk to him an get him back to his senses.”

”Yes, headmistress.” They both said simultaneously.

* * *

As soon as the two left her office, The headmistress heard someone at her private floo.

”I can’t believe she wouldn’t tell us.Surely, if the children are here, she should’ve informed us!” One voice, probably of a male spoke.

”She most likely had her reasons,CRon.”

Now McGonagall knew, she was in for a ride.


End file.
